


noodles at midnight

by LeeRadl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeRadl/pseuds/LeeRadl
Summary: A movie night can lead to many wonderful surprises like noodles at midnight





	noodles at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a happy story about two people who love each other

“Nico!!! I can’t wait anymore! I need to see it now.” Percy, of course was talking about his favorite movie’s sequel, Finding Dory. It’s been months since it came out into the theater and now it’s on Netflix. Percy would have watched it by himself, but his boyfriend said he needed to see it with him, and if Percy saw it by himself, Nico would break up with him. Percy choose between the things he loved: Nico and Finding Dory. Not wanting to lose the relationship (and not realizing Nico Was Joking about ending the relationship), he chose Nico. Nico of course felt loved by that statement and has been meaning to get to watching it, but never did. Percy was sick and tired of seeing and hearing memes and people talk about the show he so desperately wanted to watch, he told Nico how he felt. How it was a necessity to see the movie and that he was going to see When Nico said that they were going to have a movie night at their apartment, Percy got everything ready.   
Netflix, Popcorn, drinks. He even got into his Pajamas. He set up a pillow fort and when Nico saw all this, he swears he fell even more in love with the son of the sea god, and that was hard to do because Nico already was planning on marrying him. He just needed the right time. Maybe this would be the night. Nico got ready to watch the movie and couldn’t help but laugh at Percy’s Childish behavior. He loved this side of Percy. The carefree version. Not the Angry, Tormented version that makes Nico’s Heart break whenever that part of him rises to the top. Nico was making sure that this night would go right. He glanced at the lump in his pocket, where the wedding ring was held. He didn’t know when the right time was. Now? Later, after the movie, tomorrow. With this running through his mind, he didn’t hear his boyfriend start the movie. That was until he was pulled down. Nico Decided to do it after the movie. 

All throughout the show, Percy’s gaze only drifted to Nico a few times, and Percy gave a huge smile each time. Percy was super pumped after the movie ended. Nico realized that it's now or never, considering that they are demigods. So, now it's just on how he told him. Should he flat out ask him? Should he take him out to dinner? He considered the places that are open this late. The only one he knew of was the local noodle restaurant. Nico was really in the mood for engagement. So, both in their pajamas, they got in their car and drove a few miles to the restaurant. The ring was in the car console, and on the car console, was Nico’s arm. Percy turned the radio on, and the first commercial that popped on, was a wedding planner.   
“Are you getting ready to get married-”. Nico slammed on the audio button. Percy looked over at him at confusion, Oblivious as ever. Nico sighed in relief that his boyfriend didn’t ask any questions at the outburst. Nico awkwardly laughed and pulled into the parking slot. Not wasting any time, he opened the door for Percy (so cute I know) and they walked into the place. After ordering some food and sitting down, Nico rehearsed in his head. Percy, i love you...no...So i know we haven't really talked about marriage but I want you to know that i love you…. That's not good either...Perseus Jackson, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Deciding to do something in between, he got down on one knee. Percy looked at Nico, but didn't say anything. Unsure of what his boyfriend was doing. 

“So, um, Percy…I know we really haven't talked about marriage, but i know i want, need, to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me? I love you and you know how demigods die early. Especially children of the big three. Please? And thank you?” Nico closed his eyes. He said that all wrong. Percy was probably going to say-  
“Of course, darling.”

Nico opened his eyes. He was comprehending that his boyfriend, now fiancé, said he would marry him, but his newly fiancé was going to ask him? “Wow”, was all he was able to say. Nico looked around the room, a few people glanced at them, in confusion and quickly realizing. Some people smiled and clapped and one or two avoided eye contact with frowns. Not too bad of an audience. He just wished it was someplace nicer. Looking back on this years later, Nico was glad it was then and there. He and Percy lived out lives together, and they even adopted a baby girl. Death caught up to the older demigod. Percy was fighting a monster that was holding their daughter hostage. At age 42, Percy Jackson died in His husband’s and daughter's arms. Nico didn't date for years, unable to get over his lover. He went to therapy, and met Will Solace, his therapist. Nico talked and talked and Will listened. After years of therapy, Will eventually made his move, and Nico realized that he had more years of life. He decided to go with Will. He was ready, and Percy would want him to live out the rest of his life.

So he did. 

Will and Nico married a few years into the relationship, their daughter, and Nico, couldn't be happier.


End file.
